User blog:NI97Wiki/I Fucking Hate Manlyfags: A Non-Brony Pony Story-Rant
Okay, I am so pissed off. I thought this manlyfaggotry could stop. But No. They still at it because they want MLP to be cancelled due to a fanbase and boys liking it. What the fuck? Can't this asswipes learn to ignore things that they hate? Does anybody cares about girls anymore? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR STINKING PROBLEM? I mean, I can understand that being manly is a cool thing for men when you are brave, cool or you watching The Expendables (which the first one rocks! Can't wait for the second one) and Gurren Lagann (which it rocks too, It's an awesome and manly anime) and Needless (Despite its fanservice). But It is not cool to bash on a show made not just for little girls, but also for their mothers and fathers who give a shit about animation instead of what manlyfags think about ponies. It's just a cartoon, It's not a big deal. I mean The Powerpuff Girls, it might be girly, but It's story and animation makes it up for it, same as Atomic Betty and Cardcaptor Sakura (Cardcaptors), even Nanoha and Madoka Magica. Lauren Faust hated girly things, which makes her a feminist. She changed things from something sucky as the past generations to a wonderful thing that makes the girls not the only persons in the fanbase of MLP. As they got things no manlyfag could ever care about. Nostalgia, Change of Character, Animation, Voice Acting (Tara Strong is Twilightliciously awesome!), rejecting stereotypes, Staff reaching out to the fanbase, Humor, the storyline and a fanbase. These are the reasons why men like Faust's MLP Friendship is Magic show. Think about it before you start doing some manlyfaggotry when you guys don't even have a life and don't get girls. Or if you don't like what this is going, You might as well IGNORE THE FUCKING SHOW AND WATCH OTHER SHOWS YOU LIKE: For example, Young Justice, Transformers Prime, Some classics you like (i.e. Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, etc.), Regular Show, Adventure Time, 1000 Ways to Die, Atomic Betty (Yes, I said Atomic Betty because MLP and PPG are not the only shows attracted to men, Sue me!), etc. Because later in the future you will unleash a war of the sexes and boys and girls could be separated or worse you are gonna make the New Generation Girls to hate Ponies. I don't care if it's just your opinion or not. I don't care either if it's just a kid show either. I just wanted this crap to stop! It makes me and the girls of all the world who like ponies to look bad. If men liked MLP as well as girls. You might as well accept it or ignore it and move on. That's It. Take a chill pill There, I said it. I am sick and tired of all the manly men being so stupid to give a girl some respect and love and toleration and instead hate a girls' show. But I am not against manly things who does not bash ponies and shit like The Expendables or Needless or Fist of the North Star. Is just that MLP is not the only show I like, I also like Transformers, Total Drama, Phineas and Ferb, Atomic Betty, Deadman Wonderland, Naruto, Bleach, and almost everything that seemed good, even South Park and some other Anime and Toons and TV Shows. If you don't got nothing nice to say about ponies, Don't and i mean DON'T Say anything at all. Because, Let's face it, My Little Pony is popular nowadays, but still a girl's thing since 1983 (almost 30 years ago). So, that's It. Hope you keep your negativity over the little girls' ponies to yourself or else All the girls will treat you like shit. Thank you. Aaron Montalvo A. 16:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) PS: I am not a brony in the fanbase but In spirit, I like the show, But I am interested in girls. Deal with it. Category:Blog posts